


From love to hate (they are the same)

by CallmeCinza



Series: Poetry for the hidden soldiers [2]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, American Revolution RPF
Genre: Historical Lams, Love, M/M, Poetry, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 04:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14128389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeCinza/pseuds/CallmeCinza





	From love to hate (they are the same)

_I didn't ask for eyes,_

_for greedy hands, obtrusive ears,_

_glittery skin, or ardent voice;_

_but you came with all that,_

_you burglar, breaking my windows._

_Your emptiness so wide, you fill your body_

_with all you can._

_You take my eyes,_

_my strong hands, heedful ears,_

_rough skin and warm voice;_

_I gave you all that,_

_me, fool, opening my doors to you._

**The words draining his eyes, running through his cheeks.**

**He couldn't hate Alexander, but he also knew that love and hate were the same.**

**He took the paper, willing to rip it,**

**but a voice in the back on his head told him:**

**"Burn it".**

**And he hid it with the others between the pages of his Bible.**


End file.
